


Wedded Bliss

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: 'Okay then! A classic! Someone mistakes rycol for a couple!' Requested by anon.





	Wedded Bliss

Ryan isn’t sure where she came from. One minute he and Colin are chatting over lunch, and the next she’s standing beside their table and gushing. “I just think it’s wonderful! I know marriage equality is long overdue, but this country is finally making real progress now and it’s down to couples like you.”

“Oh, we’re not—” But Ryan’s attempt to correct her is swiftly cut off.

“Don’t be modest, I’m only stating facts! You’ve made a huge difference. My nephew is going to be getting a husband of his own in a few months, and I used to think that would never be possible! Anyway, I’ll let you get on with your meal. Lovely to meet you both.”

As she sweeps towards the door leaving behind a waft of strong floral fragrance, Colin blinks and looks at Ryan. “What just happened?”

“Apparently we got married.”

“Huh.” Colin accepts this with a small shrug and resumes eating his lunch. “So where are you taking me on our honeymoon?”

Ryan gives him a scandalized look. “You _want_ me to ruin the surprise?”

Laughing, Colin shakes his head. “Deb’s going to get such a kick out of this. She already refers to you as the other woman.”

“Hey, we both know you’re always the woman in this relationship.”

Colin’s hum sounds distinctly resigned. Laying his fork down, he reaches for his drink. “I can’t believe we’re _still_ being mistaken for a couple after all these years.”

“Kissing each other on TV tends to have that effect,” Ryan points out with a laugh. “Why? Are you regretting that now?” he asks a moment later, trying to maintain his grin despite the weight settling in his heart; he’s not sure he wants to hear the answer. Fortunately Colin’s answer is immediate and resolute.

“Hell no!”

Grin widening, Ryan returns to his meal with renewed enthusiasm and a sense of bone-deep relief.


End file.
